Byte the Dust
Byte the Dust is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fourteenth case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred forty-fifth case overall. It takes place in The Greens district of Grimsborough. Plot Upon receiving reports of a murder there, Jones and the player rushed to Bronson Lane and found former Vipers leader Ash Bison disemboweled in front of the Skulls Microbrewery. Mid-investigation, Gloria's son Carter mentioned to the team that Ash was the main character in the hit arcade game Double Vipers. Afterward, Ash's girlfriend Joy Schneider started shouting at former Skulls leader Troy Cassidy in the street, accusing him of the murder. They later arrested Joy for the murder. Upon admitting to the crime, Joy said that Ash was cheating on her with a young woman that he was regularly meeting with in the arcade. When she confirmed that Ash was seeing Kaitlyn Flynn, the detectives informed her that Kaitlyn was in fact his long-estranged daughter and not his mistress. She then began to feel remorse, saying that Ash had never told her about Kaitlyn. Judge Powell sentenced her to 20 years in prison. After the trial, Jones and the player went back to Bronson Lane after local cop Tim Cooper told them that he had dropped his notes about the Skulls and the Vipers there. They found his notebook, which (per Gabriel) proved that Troy and Tony Marconi met at 4:30 PM every Tuesday. They gave back the notebook to Tim, who said that Marconi would regularly go in Troy's microbrewery and slip him a coaster. The two went to the microbrewery to investigate further and found a coaster with the names of former Skulls members written on it. Troy said that the names were his recommendations for Marconi's security company, reiterating that the gang war was over. Meanwhile, Alex and the player talked to Vipers member turned video game developer, Big Baby, to offer help in developing a mobile port of Double Vipers to further increase profits. Back at the station, Jones said that they would look into the Blue Flamingo nightclub to find hard evidence of Marconi's wrongdoings. Summary Victim *'Ash Bison' (found eviscerated in the street) Murder Weapon *'Razor' Killer *'Joy Schneider' Suspects C245P1.png|Tim Cooper C245P2.png|Troy Cassidy C245P3.png|Joy Schneider C245P4.png|Big Baby C245P5.png|Kaitlyn Flynn Killer's Profile *The killer drinks turmeric lattes. *The killer suffers from insomnia. *The killer plays Weirder Stuff. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer wears suspenders. Crime Scenes C245CS1A.jpg|Trendy Street C245CS1B.jpg|Cafe Table C245CS2A.jpg|Microbrewery C245CS2B.jpg|Beer Tanks C245CS3A.jpg|Arcade C245CS3B.jpg|Game Station Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Trendy Street. (Clues: Broken Glass, Flyer Stand, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Tim Cooper; Victim identified: Ash Bison) *Get a report from Officer Cooper. (Prerequisite: Trendy Street investigated) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Beer Bottle; New Crime Scenes Unlocked: Microbrewery) *Investigate Microbrewery. (Prerequisite: Beer Bottle restored; Clues: Snake Pendant Engraving, Framed Photo Man) *Examine Pendant Engraving. (Result: Pendant Inscription; New Suspect: Joy Schneider) *Inform Joy Schneider of Ash's murder. (Prerequisite: Pendant Inscription unraveled) *Examine Unknown Man. (New Suspect: Troy Cassidy) *Ask Troy Cassidy what he knows about the victim. (Prerequisite: Troy Cassidy identified) *Examine Flyer Stand. (Result: Bloody Razor) *Analyze Bloody Razor. (03:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Razor; Attribute: The killer suffers from insomnia) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks turmeric lattes) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Arcade. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Prize Bin, Double Vipers Bandana Label, Broken Figurine) *Examine Prize Bin. (Result: Ticket Strip) *Analyze Ticket Strip. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays Weirder Stuff; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Cafe Table) *Investigate Cafe Table. (Prerequisite: Ticket Strip analyzed; Clues: Newspaper, Scooter Case) *Examine Newspaper. (Result: Green Powder) *Examine Green Powder. (Result: Metal Polish) *Ask Officer Cooper about the newspaper article. (Prerequisite: Metal Polish identified under microscope; Profile updated: Tim drinks turmeric lattes, suffers from insomnia and plays Weirder Stuff) *Examine Top Case. (Result: Open Top Case Urn) *Analyze Cremation Urn. (12:00:00) *Confront Troy Cassidy about threatening the victim. (Prerequisite: Cremation Urn analyzed; Profile updated: Troy drinks turmeric lattes, suffers from insomnia and plays Weirder Stuff) *Examine Bandana Label. (New Suspect: Kaitlyn Flynn) *Question Kaitlyn Flynn. (Prerequisite: Kaitlyn F decoded) *Examine Broken Figurine. (Result: Big Baby Figurine; New Suspect: Big Baby) *Ask Big Baby about the game Double Vipers. (Prerequisite: Big Baby Figurine restored) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Beer Tanks. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Security Camera, Torn Document, Envelope) *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Security Camera) *Analyze Security Camera. (09:00:00) *Ask Big Baby about his argument with the victim. (Prerequisite: Security Camera analyzed; Profile updated: Big Baby suffers from insomnia) *Examine Torn Document. (Result: Birth Certificate) *Question Kaitlyn Flynn about Ash, her father. (Prerequisite: Birth Certificate restored; Profile updated: Kaitlyn plays Weirder Stuff) *Examine Envelope. (Result: Envelope Inscription) *Find out why Joy Schneider was breaking up with the victim. (Prerequisite: Envelope Inscription unraveled; Profile updated: Joy drinks turmeric lattes, suffers from insomnia and plays Weirder Stuff) *Investigate Game Station. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Razor Box, Candy Jar) *Examine Razor Box. (Result: Clear Liquid) *Analyze Clear Liquid. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Examine Candy Jar. (Result: Gold Object) *Analyze Gold Object. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears suspenders) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Is This Just Fantasy? (2/6). (No stars) Is This Just Fantasy? (2/6) *Convince Big Baby to make an app version of his game. (Available after unlocking Is This Just Fantasy?) *Investigate Arcade. (Prerequisite: Big Baby interrogated; Clue: Safe) *Examine Safe. (Result: Big Baby's Laptop) *Analyze Big Baby's Laptop. (06:00:00) *Talk to Big Baby about coding his app. (Prerequisite: Big Baby's Laptop analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Question Officer Cooper about possible gang activity in The Greens. (Available after unlocking Is This Just Fantasy?) *Investigate Trendy Street. (Prerequisite: Tim interrogated; Clue: Cooper's Notes) *Examine Cooper's Notes. (Result: Cooper's Notes) *Analyze Cooper's Notes. (09:00:00) *Ask what Officer Cooper knows about Tony Marconi. (Prerequisite: Cooper's Notes analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Microbrewery. (Prerequisite: Tim interrogated; Clue: Bar Tray) *Examine Bar Tray. (Result: Coaster) *Confront Troy Cassidy about his meetings with Marconi. (Prerequisite: Coaster found; Reward: Glow Stick Necklace) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title is a pun on the phrase "bite the dust," which means to be killed. *This is the only (non-introductory) case in The Conspiracy that does not feature any quasi-suspects. *The video game Weirder Stuff is a reference to the television series Stranger Things. *The figurine of Big Baby, which is referred to as "one of those funky figurines" by Jones, is a nod to Funko Pop! figures. *In Chapter 2, Magical Ride, another game by Pretty Simple, is mentioned. *The arcade game Double Vipers is a parody of Double Dragon. *Ginette is a parody of Gillette. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:The Greens